happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gefän
Gefän (full name Gefängniswärter) is a character created by Neizov is a leading red fox of a very dangerous neo-Nazi organization. Appearance It is a red fox. The lower part of your head, the inside of the ears, the abdominal mark and the tip of the tail are cream colored. His tail is disheveled, has a patch of rectangular shape in the right eye, has fangs, fox mustaches and the iris of his eye is blue. He wears a black uniform very similar to that used by German officers during the Second World War. The only difference is the symbol of the red band which is that of the Celtic rune Tyr. Biography Little is known about the history of this character since there are no records about his past. Apparently he inherited the corporation after his father died and has since directed it with an iron fist. She travels quite a lot and lately she has been visiting numerous countries, but most likely she has been on business. Personality It is a character who loves to see people suffer, has a selfish, cruel, unfriendly and authoritarian personality. He is a leader of the Tyr Corporation, a corporation that has its own private army and its influence reaches a large number of countries. Gefän also loves archaeology and art as he personally supervises his illegal excavations according to him, the money they earn in these activities will use it in the future to found the Fourth Reich and thus be able to declare himself the new world leader. Also this personage despises the HTF that are not of an autonomous species of Germany which makes it a racist personage. Relations Friendships * Your trusted partners: Get along with those who support your home and the governments that share your ideology. Enmity * Democracies and Socialist Governments: Hates them for their ideology just as anyone who supports them. Curiosities * He is one of the most controversial characters in the series and the fanon because of his personality, his relationship with the Nazis, racism and other controversial issues. * Your survival rate is 0%. * Relates to the tiger army. * It is a character that presents a great intelligence. * It seems a little crazy. * It is a character who has a lot of money. * Lead a fraternity. * His grandfather was a senior Nazi leader during World War II. * The creator was inspired by the book "Eihwaz Brotherhood" to make the character. * The character is dedicated to an acquaintance of the creator who loves the Second World War. * His eye is different from those of other characters. * Their deaths are very grotesque involving their eye, dismemberment, torture and gutting. * Your abbreviated name would translate as a prison or jail whereas your full name would mean jailer. * He is the oldest personage of Neizov. Translation made by Sugar&spicearenotspecial. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters